


I need a hero to save me now

by traincrash



Series: Семьянин [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, ororoverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь четырехлетней Ороро полностью меняется, когда она встречает своих Героев. И она не имеет в виду Мстителей!<br/>A/N: События фика "Семьянин" глазами Ороро</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a hero to save me now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [family man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415279) by [coffeesuperhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero). 
  * Inspired by [Storytime With Phil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552453) by [bendingwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind). 



> **Название:** I need a hero to save me now  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** Йож во фраке  
>  **Пейринг:** Коулсон/Бартон, закадровый Тор/Джейн  
>  **Категория:** низкорейтинговый слеш  
>  **Жанр:** kid!фик, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** G  
>  **Размер:** 3500 слов  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Не мое и не претендую  
>  **Предупреждения:**  
>  1\. Во избежание недоразумений - это не перевод, а написанная мной сайд-стори к фику [ family man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/415279) (с разрешения автора).  
> Поэтому все кредиты за сюжет идут coffeesuperhero, а за Мистера Сокола — bendingwind, фик [Storytime With Phil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/552453)  
> 2\. Все грамматические ошибки в речи Ороро — намеренные.
> 
> Очередная огромная благодарность чудесной Йож во фраке

***  
В свои четыре года Ороро точно знает, что монстры бывают. Поэтому, когда остальные дети думают, что это такая игра, она прячется в старой кладовке - с тех пор, как тут треснул потолок, сюда никто не заходит. Она одна в пустом приюте, и монстры рычат все ближе, и мир вокруг нее становится _белым_. Она сожалеет - она так долго старалась быть хорошей девочкой и не делать _плохие_ вещи, а теперь снова придется уезжать - но ей очень страшно, и она защищается. Нечаянно.  
Она не знает, как долго сидит в одиночестве посреди ревущего шторма, когда дверь с грохотом падает на пол, и в комнату, где дрожит в уголке Ороро, вваливается дядька, огромный, даже больше Сержанта Келли, который иногда приводит в приют новых детей. У дядьки длинные желтые волосы и красный плащ, как у Супермена. Он чего-то от нее хочет, кажется, чтобы она прекратила, но он такой _громкий_ , что она сворачивается в клубок и чувствует, как буря за окном усиливается.  
Неожиданно перед ней оказывается другой дяденька, Ороро не заметила его за спиной Супермена. Он совсем обычный, одет в совершенно обычный костюм и похож на со-ци-ального работника. И у него добрые глаза, совсем как у некоторых из них.  
Дяденька опускается перед ней на пол — не очень близко, она может убежать, если будет нужно, - протягивает ей руку и обещает забрать ее из этого страшного места.  
Ороро большая девочка, она знает, что не должна разговаривать с незнакомцами, но она устала бояться, а дяденька такой добрый и _сильный_. Она вкладывает свою руку в его ладонь.  
_Белое_ исчезает, и гроза прекращается. Дяденька удивлен, но не испуган.  
\- Отлично получилось, - говорит он. - Это ты сделала?  
Ей нельзя признаваться, взрослые пугаются и начинают кричать, но ее еще никто не хвалил за то, на что она способна, и Ороро нерешительно кивает. Супермен говорит — _громыхает_ , - что им нужно идти.  
\- Это Тор, - показывает ее дяденька на великана. - И он может делать то же, что и ты.  
Ороро потрясена и не верит. Никогда за свою жизнь она не встречала таких, как она.  
\- Здесь опасно, - говорит дяденька, и Ороро замечает, что стены вокруг нее _рассыпались_. - Ты пойдешь с нами?  
Доверять взрослым опасно, даже тем, что кажутся хорошими, но она так устала! Ороро решается.  
\- Да, - отвечает она и берет его за палец.  
\- Спасибо за доверие, - серьезно говорит он и поднимает ее на руки. - Тор нас отнесет, он умеет летать. Это немножко страшно сначала, но ты привыкнешь.  
\- Я не боюсь! - храбро заявляет Ороро, но тут они оказываются _в воздухе_ , и она утыкается дяденьке в плечо и вцепляется в воротник. Пиджак обязательно помнется, но дяденька не сердится и только ласково поглаживает ее по спине.  
***  
Они приземляются и оказываются _в самолете_! Ороро никогда не летала на самолете, но у нее не осталось сил даже удивляться. Она замечает только много телевизоров, перед которыми сидят люди в одинаковой синей одежде, и опять прячет голову у дяденьки на плече.  
Снова появляется Супермен — Тор, и с ним еще люди. Один из них одет в яркий сине-красный костюм с белой звездой на груди, он держит круглую железную штуку, Ороро не знает, как она называется. Другой почему-то одет только в рваные штаны, они слишком большие, и он поддерживает их руками. Ему, наверное, плохо — он очень бледный и с трудом стоит на ногах, опираясь спиной - и Ороро приходится протереть глаза, чтобы убедиться — на самого настоящего робота. Он очень красивый, красно-желтый и _блестящий_ , даже несмотря на то, что кое-где испачкан в странной зеленой грязи.  
Робот поднимает руки, что-то щелкает, раздается тихий свист, - и снимает _голову_! Под ней оказывается другая, совершенно человеческая, с лохматыми черными волосами и бородой. Железную голову робото-человек держит в руках. Ороро впечатлена.  
Отвлекшись на робота, она замечает еще двоих, только когда они подходят ближе.  
Это тетенька с ярко-красными волосами в обтягивающем черном ком-би-зоне и дяденька в точно таком же, только фиолетовом. У него в руках странная штука, похожая на ту, что была у Робин Гуда в мультике. Она еще так смешно называлась, как овощ — лук, вот!  
Робин Гуд опускается в кресло рядом с ее дяденькой — Ороро сидит у него на коленях, на всякий случай не выпуская воротник из рук.  
\- Привет, - говорит он. - Я Клинт, а ты?  
Ороро умеет отличать приютских детей от нормальных, у которых есть мамы и папы, они все чем-то немножко похожи. Она раньше не не встречала таких взрослых, но сразу понимает, что Клинт — один из них.  
\- Я Ороро, - вежливо отвечает она.  
Клинт негромко разговаривает с ней — она узнаёт, что ее спасли самые настоящие супергерои — Мсители. Ороро спрашивает, что это значит. Клинт улыбается. У него добрая улыбка.  
\- Мстители, - поправляет он. - Это значит, что мы защищаем хороших людей от плохих и маленьких девочек от чудовищ.  
\- Я большая! - оскорбленно возражает Ороро. - И я сама могу себя защитить!  
Ой. Она не должна была про это говорить! Но Клинт не злится, а кивает уважительно и говорит, что это было круто.  
Уже второй раз за сегодня ее хвалят за _плохие_ вещи. Это непривычно, но приятно.  
Люди в синем все время задают ее дяденьке вопросы — Ороро обнаруживает, что его зовут Агент — странное имя, страннее даже, чем Тор, - и он здесь главный. Ороро никогда бы не подумала. Он отдает приказы твердым, но тихим голосом, а не кричит, как все важные дядьки, которых она встречала. Ему все равно все подчиняются.  
\- Самый сильный шторм, какой я в жизни видел! - продолжает восхищаться Клинт. - Даже у Тора и Тони были проблемы. Да что там, даже у Халка!  
Так она узнаёт, что робота зовут Тони, и что он на самом деле не робот, а носит летающий костюм из настоящего золота! Ороро думает, что это очень клево, и Клинт с ней согласен. Он рассказывает ей про остальных. Красно-синий — это Кэп, а круглая штука называется щит. То, что у Клинта — правда лук, и да, он почти как у Робин Гуда. Бледный и рваный — сейчас он уже одет и спит в кресле, неудобно скрючившись — это Брюс, и он умеет превращаться в огромного и зеленого Халка. Ороро не верит и вопросительно смотрит на дядю Агента, тот кивает. Все равно это странно.  
\- Он ужасно сильный и кажется злым, - говорит ей Клинт. - Но он никогда не обижает детей, не бойся.  
Ороро фыркает. Вовсе даже она не боится!  
Рыжая тетенька — это Наташа, и она...  
\- ...самая опасная из нас всех, честно! - уверяет ее Клинт. Ороро изучает Наташу внимательно, та улыбается ей в ответ. Она тоненькая, как модель, невысокая — на голову меньше Тони, который уже снял свой красивый костюм, но зачем-то оставил сияющий круг на груди - и совсем не кажется опасной. Наверное, у нее есть какая-то суперсила. Ороро решает, что она потом спросит.  
Она засыпает под гул мотора и просыпается уже в каком-то здании без окон, на руках у Клинта. Агента нигде нет, но рядом с ними стоит Кэп. Ороро тыкает пальчиком в звезду на его груди.  
\- Это как будто он флаг надел, - комментирует Клинт. - Скажи, похоже? - Кэп краснеет и Ороро начинает хихикать.  
К ним подходят другие люди — одни в синем, другие в обычной одежде. Их всех, тем не менее, зовут Агент, и так же они обращаются к Клинту. Ороро растеряна.  
\- Агент — это не имя, - объясняет Клинт. - Это — ну, можно сказать, работа.  
Оказывается, дядю Агента на самом деле зовут Фил, и они с Клинтом женаты. Ороро кивает. Они подходят друг другу.  
Фил появляется снова и отводит ее в больницу. Ороро не любит больницы, но часто там бывает. Обычно после ин-цин-ден... после того, как делает _плохие_ вещи, так что она не удивлена. Фил с ней весь день, он держит ее за руку и говорит, что она храбрая девочка. Вечером он укладывает ее в постель и уходит. Ороро расстроена.  
\- Мне надо идти, милая, - извиняется Фил. Он должен делать свои взрослые дела, Ороро понимает и пытается не плакать.  
Она не может заснуть, в чужом месте и совершенно одна. Ее пугают незнакомые звуки, здесь странно пахнет, и тени напоминают об утренних монстрах. Но тут появляется Мистер Сокол, и Ороро перестает бояться. Мистер Сокол — не настоящий, он просто голос в потолке, но он говорит, что защитит ее от любого монстра, и она ему верит. Он рассказывает ей сказки, пока она не засыпает.  
***  
Со следующего дня начинаются просе-дуры — очень смешное слово, она придумывает, что это глупые больные принцессы — и тесты, это она знает. Некоторые из них легкие, другие неприятные, но Фил все время с ней. Он объясняет, что _процедуры_ \- это то, что делают врачи, Ороро рассказывает ему о принцессах и они вместе смеются.  
Другие приходят тоже. Дядя Тор одет в простую рубашку и джинсы, и Ороро немножко разочарована, ей нравился плащ. Зато он приносит ей подарки и приводит свою подругу — Джейн, у нее всегда растрепанные волосы, и она часто говорит непонятно, но она добрая и смешная и очень любит Дядю Тора, это видно. Дядя Тор — инопланетянин, он рассказывает потрясающие истории о своей планете, где живут замечательные странные звери, и катает ее на плечах. Ороро так высоко, что может достать потолок! Он всегда очень громкий, но она больше не боится.  
Кэпа, когда он не носит флаг (и она всегда хихикает, когда вспоминает), зовут Дядя Стив, он почти такой же большой, как Дядя Тор, и он играет с ней в шарики, сундучки и поддавки.  
Тетя Пеппер очень красивая. У нее волосы цвета, который называется «клубника», белая кожа и веснушки. Она вся такая гибкая (один из врачей называет ее «ивой», она похожа) и носит высоченные каблуки. Она передает подарки от Дяди Тони и извиняется, что он не пришел сам.  
\- Я думаю, он боится детей, - говорит она по секрету.  
\- Ему надо надеть его костюм, - подумав, предлагает Ороро.  
Тетя Пеппер улыбается и обещает, что передаст.  
\- Эта комната такая ужасно пустая, - замечает она, оглядываясь вокруг. Ороро согласна. В ее палате только кровать, тумбочка и несколько пластиковых кресел (и теперь еще большой телевизор, спасибо Дяде Тони), и стены выкрашены в цвет «детской неожиданности», который Ороро ненавидит. Тетя Пеппер смеется над названием и просит:  
\- Расскажи мне, что тебе нравится, Ороро. Какие цвета ты любишь?  
Она обожает все яркое, особенно желтый, оранжевый и такой синий, который немножко зеленый - «лазурный», подсказывает Пеппер. На следующий день появляется Мисс Дарси, она шумная, веселая и в очках, и она приносит кучу всего — подушки, пледы, красивую ткань и картинки, чтобы повесить на стены, и даже несколько мягких кресел-«бобов», и все это ее любимых цветов! Мисс Дарси даже пришлось позвать несколько синих агентов, чтобы все это перенести. Комната теперь очень яркая и совсем не похожа на больницу.  
Еще Ороро получает штучку, похожую на телефон — ай-пот, он умеет играть музыку! Она не может дождаться Фила, чтобы показать ее новые красивые вещи. Фил внимательно рассматривает все и одобряет.  
\- Ты поблагодарила Мисс Дарси? - спрашивает он.  
\- Ага! -кивает она с энтузиазмом. - Можно я послушаю музыку?  
Фил просит не включать звук слишком громко и целует ее в макушку перед уходом. Это приятно.  
Дядя Тони, наконец, набирается храбрости (он надел костюм, как она и советовала) и хочет взять ее полетать. Врачи ему не позволяют. Он обижен, а Ороро расстроена. В прошлый раз она слишком боялась, но ей все равно понравилось. Она мечтает, что, когда вырастет, Дядя Тони сделает для нее костюм, и она сможет летать сама.  
Вечером она лежит в постели, Фил читает ей «Приведи с собой друзей», когда в комнату вваливаются Дядя Тони (без костюма), Дядя Тор и Тетя Джейн. Они принесли теле-скопы и зовут ее на крышу, посмотреть ме-те-рит-ный дождь, который вовсе не дождь, а падающие _звезды_!  
\- Это будет круто, - обещает Дядя Тони.  
\- Пожа-а-алуйста! - умоляюще глядит она на Фила. Тот недоволен — уже поздно и ей пора спать, - но откладывает книжку и разрешает.  
Ороро радостно соскакивает с кровати и дергает Дядю Тони за подол пиджака.  
\- Что, девочка-гроза? - наклоняется он. Ороро нравится прозвище.  
\- Можно, я приведу с собой друга?  
***  
Клинт долго ее не навещает («Его выгнали, потому что он хулиганил», - подмигивает ей Фил), но ночью всякий раз появляется Мистер Сокол и убаюкивает ее сказками. Когда Клинту, наконец, разрешают прийти, он приносит с собой альбом и цветные карандаши.  
\- Ты сказал, что больше так не будешь? - строго спрашивает Ороро.  
Он пожимает плечами и не выглядит виноватым, совсем как Дэви Кричерс, когда его ругали за разбитое стекло. Ей интересно, что он сделал.  
\- Помог Нат отсюда сбежать. Она ненавидит больницы, - объясняет он.  
Она обдумывает ответ и решает, что это хорошая причина.  
Клинт учит ее _перс-пек-тиве_ и рисует все, что она попросит.  
\- Нарисуй пони! - требует Ороро, и он стонет: «Опять!» - но послушно рисует пони — розового и с крылышками. Ороро смеется.  
Оторвавшись от рисунка, она замечает еще одного гостя. Он стоит в дверях и улыбается.  
\- Фил! - восторженно кричит Ороро и тащит его в комнату за руку. - Смотри, Клинт нарисовал пони, и Мисс Дарси, и Дядю Тора, и еще пони!  
\- Ну, я же не могу привести сюда настоящего, - серьезно заявляет Клинт. Она хихикает:  
\- Сестры разозлятся!  
\- Вполне вероятно, - соглашается Фил.  
С этого момента Клинт приходит каждый день, и рисунков на ее стенах все больше.  
***  
Когда это происходит, никого из ее друзей рядом нет. Врач дает ей лекарство, но Ороро не хочет его пить. Оно горькое, от него тошнит и кружится голова, и руки и ноги становятся ватными, как у тряпичной куклы.  
Врач настаивает, потом начинает кричать, потом хватает ее за руки, и Ороро не выдерживает. Все вокруг опять заливает _белым_ , лампы начинают мигать и гаснут. Она слышит, как разбивается стекло, крики из сердитых становятся испуганными. Рядом с ней больше никого нет, но она не может _остановиться_.  
Сквозь _белое_ она замечает Фила и Клинта, стоящих снаружи, и все заканчивается. Внезапная тишина оглушает, и она видит, что стены, где была дверь, больше нет, все засыпано осколками и ее красивая комната _поломалась_. Ороро заливается слезами.  
Фил и Клинт заходят, осторожно переступая битое стекло. Она протягивает руки, и Фил ее поднимает. Ороро прячется в его воротник и хлюпает носом, Клинт похлопывает ее по спине.  
Плохой врач требует чего-то, но Фил оборачивается к нему и _смотрит_ , тот начинает заикаться и исчезает. Она рада.  
\- С тобой все хорошо? - Фил прижимает ее к груди.  
\- Угу, - всхлипывает она.  
\- Ты расскажешь нам, что случилось? - голос у Клинта тихий и ровный, но он ужасно _злится_ , она видит.  
Ороро объясняет, снова начиная плакать.  
\- Я так испугалась! Простите меня! - завывает она.  
\- Это ничего, все в порядке, - отвечает Фил.  
\- Вы сердитесь? - дрожащим голосом спрашивает Ороро, воротник пиджака уже весь мокрый от слез.  
\- Не на тебя, милая, - уверяет Клинт.  
\- Конечно, нет, - Фил гладит ее волосы, - Ты не виновата, понимаешь? Твои врачи плохо поступили.  
\- И агент Коулсон им сейчас это растолкует, - грозно говорит Клинт и берет ее на руки. - А мы с моей подружкой пока порисуем, ага?  
Ороро кивает.  
Фил выходит, решительно расправив плечи, они с Клинтом садятся за стол. Она берет карандаш, но не начинает рисовать, прислушиваясь к происходящему в коридоре. Там все тихо.  
\- Фил будет на них кричать? - неуверенно спрашивает Ороро. Она не любит, когда кричат.  
\- Конечно, нет, - улыбается Клинт. - Он просто совершенно спокойно надерет им задницы... Эм... Уши, - спотыкается он.  
\- Задницы! - с удовольствием повторяет она.  
Клинт стонет:  
\- Фил меня убьет!  
Он объясняет, что врачи должны ее осмотреть, Ороро недовольна, но понимает. Когда возвращается Фил, она говорит ему об этом, и добавляет сердито:  
\- Я их больше не люблю!  
\- Это совершенно понятно, - поддакивает он.  
Появляются врачи, их много, они ходят вокруг, трогают ее, но Фил и Клинт сидят рядом с ней, и ей не страшно.  
Потом сестра приносит ее уличную одежду — синий вязаный свитер, подарок Тети Пеппер, фланелевую рубашку, как у Тети Джейн и кроссовки с мигающими огоньками — Дядя Тони их сам сделал! - и они идут в кафе-мороженое.  
Клинт показывает ей фокусы, и рассказывает про цирк, где он жил раньше, и ей разрешают попробовать все сорта мороженого! Это ее самый-самый лучший день!  
После кафе они не возвращаются в больницу, вместо этого Фил и Клинт отвозят ее к себе домой. Клинт берет ее за руку и показывает квартиру. Здесь есть комната специально для нее! Там есть кровать, и стол, и игрушки, а на стене висят картинки, похожие на детские — там только разноцветные каракули, Фил называет их «полок» и почему-то весенними. На весну это совсем не похоже. Если вдруг она проснется ночью и испугается, она может прийти в их комнату, - говорит ей Фил, присев рядом на корточки.  
\- Что-то будет нужно, просто постучи.  
Она засыпает очень быстро.  
***  
С этого дня ее жизнь меняется. По утрам Фил ее будит, помогает умыться и одеться, пока Клинт готовит завтрак. Они едят все вместе, как настоящая семья. Потом Фил надевает костюм и уходит на работу. Клинт остается с ней, он супергерой и ему не нужно ходить на работу каждый день. Если что, его позовут.  
\- Тебе не скучно? - спрашивает Ороро.  
\- Иногда, - пожимает плечами он. - Но когда нечего делать, это значит, что ничего плохого не случилось, понимаешь?  
Она понимает.  
Они ходят гулять в парк, и Ороро знакомится с другими детьми. Ливи веселая и бесстрашная, Малик вечно дергает девочек за косички, но когда хулиган пытается отобрать у маленького Дэнни машинку, он прибегает и заступается, хотя хулиган на голову выше него. Тереса не может бегать, потому что у нее больные ножки, но никто над ней не смеется.  
Если погода плохая, они идут в библиотеку — Ороро потрясена, столько книг сразу! - или в музей. Она видела динозавров — они огромные, до неба! - и мумий, и настоящий космический корабль! А еще есть музеи, где одни только картины. Ороро ходит от одной к другой, пока у нее не начинают болеть ножки, и Клинт несет ее домой на руках.  
Они обедают в кафе, иногда Фил идет с ними, а иногда они приносят еду к нему на работу, и она смотрит мультики на ай-паде, пока Фил печатает на компьютере, а Клинт тренируется. Ему надо много тренироваться, чтобы победить всех плохих людей!  
Если они оба заняты чем-то важным, она идет в гости к Мси — Мстителям, вот! Они все живут в одном большом доме, но на разных этажах, и там всегда кто-нибудь с ней играет. Хотя ей больше не разрешают оставаться у дяди Тони. Ороро жалеет, взрыв был _классный_ , и Дамми храбро потушил пожар из огнетушителя. Она почти совсем не испугалась!  
Вечером, дома, Фил с Клинтом готовят ужин, они опять едят вместе, потом все садятся на диван. Ороро посередине, читает книжку или рисует, Фил пишет что-то в бумагах с работы, Клинт смотрит телевизор, положив ноги на маленький столик. За ее спиной их руки соприкасаются на спинке дивана.  
Один раз они уходят, оставив ее дома с Мисс Дарси. Они взволнованы, Ороро не знает, почему. Мисс Дарси смеется:  
\- Наседки они оба!  
Они смотрят «Рапунцель», потом Ороро прыгает по дивану со сковородкой, Мисс Дарси прячется, изображая перепуганного Флинна. Собирают паззл, у Ороро пока получается не очень, но Мисс Дарси все равно ее хвалит. Потом Дарси включает музыку и учит ее плясать, как Сай, он смешной и глупый.  
К тому времени, как Фил и Клинт возвращаются домой, Ороро уже спит.  
***  
Скоро Ороро уже не может вспомнить, когда она жила по-другому. Однажды утром Фил не идет на работу, они садятся втроем и говорят ей, что хотят, чтобы она была их дочкой по-настоящему. Ороро не понимает, почему они плачут, она _очень_ рада.  
В день, когда приходят _фициальные бумаги_ \- это было ужасно долго! - они устраивают вечеринку. Приходит вся _команда_ , и еще друзья Фила с работы. Ей приносят кучу подарков!  
Дядя Тор дарит ей мягкую пижамку с молниями и _Мёльниром_.  
\- Мы теперь одинаковые! - радуется она.  
Дядя Тор подбрасывает ее в воздух, высоко! Она взвизгивает и притворяется, что летит. Фил волнуется внизу:  
\- Осторожнее, пожалуйста!  
Дядя Тони ничего не приносит, но она все равно ему рада. Он говорит, что хотел купить целый магазин игрушек, но Дядя Стив ему запретил. Они ругаются понарошку, и Клинт говорит Взрослые Слова.  
\- Бартон! - Фил закрывает ей уши.  
\- Вот дерьмо! Я сказал «трахаться» и «хрен», да?, - спохватывается Клинт.  
\- Еще «дерьмо», - подсказывает Ороро.  
Все смеются.  
***  
***  
Ороро удивляется, когда находит у папы картинки с Дядей Стивом, и идет спросить. Папа называет их «колек-ционными карточками», и почему-то «мятными». Они не пахнут мятой, ей хочется попробовать на вкус, но она не думает, что папе это понравится. Он волнуется, хотя ее руки почти совсем чистые. Папочка хохочет и говорит, что она права, они вовсе не мятные.  
Папа рассказывает, что, когда он был маленьким мальчиком, он любил читать истории про героев, как те, что рассказывает Дядя Тор, у него самые чудесные истории _в мире_ , лучше, чем в книжках. Папа говорит, что Дядя Стив был его героем.  
\- А сейчас он тоже твой герой? - спрашивает она.  
\- Да, - кивает папа, - но твой папа тоже ничего. - Они переглядываются через ее голову.  
\- Вот спасибо! - фыркает папочка. - А твой любимый герой кто, кнопка? Тоже Стив?  
\- Наверняка Тор, - предлагает папа. Он, кажется, недоволен, Ороро не понимает, чем. - Или Старк. - Старк - это Дядя Тони.  
\- Нет, глупый, - отвечает она снисходительно и обнимает его крепко-крепко. - Мой герой - ты.  
Папа молчит, папочка начинает напевать что-то негромко, и она засыпает, совершенно счастливая. Она в безопасности, потому что ее герои здесь, рядом с ней.


End file.
